Fantasies and Magic
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Takes place in the Faraway land of Alurous. A land ruled by two rulers, the home of five heros. Two Fairies, two Angels and a talking platypus. First up: How the land came to be and the time night never comes


_Once upon a time in a faraway land of fantasy lived the two kinds of magical beings - The Fairies and the Angels. All lived in the Kingdom of Alurous - named after a very rare kind with both the magical qualities of a Fairy and Angel combined. Only very few get a chance to catch a glimpse of one. One folklore stated that long ago, Alurous was filled with lots of them. Only to be wiped out by the dark forces of Evil. However, all the chaos has ended when the first Fairy and Angel, reborn from the halves of a split Alurous wing, bravely took on the evil beings and managed to diminish them for good - leaving behind some dangerous objects containing their dark magic._

 _Wanting to keep the destroyed land safe, the Angel created a large round sphere to keep in the sky. He called it the Moon and there, he places the objects, forming a large moonrock crevice with a plaque written in Fairynese. With his holy insticts, the Angel immediately understood it was a curse and decided to send his moon faraway into the galaxian skies. The moon can still be seen in the sky but the side where the dark objects sat are darker than the rest. Since then, the Angel and Fairy recreated the land and soon, many other Fairies and Angels were reborn from the remains of the Alurous people who once lived before them. The Fairies are mostly women, though there are some rare male cases, with shiny translucent wings and the abilities of casting magic or spells without the use of wands._

 _The Angels are kind-hearted and bold men with wings covered in the purest variety of coloured feathers and their magic is much different from the Fairies. Unlike them, the Angels only gain magical powers when they enlight with Halos, an event that only happens when it has to happen. As for the first Fairy and Angel, they became the rulers of Alurous together. The Fairy created a giant star filled with scorching heat called the Sun and raises it into the bright blue sky and leaves it there for half of the day while the Angel lifts his moon into the darkening sky after the Fairy brings her sun down. They also named their periods of the day - The sun period is called Day and the moon period is called night. Those periods never occured in the Alurous beings' period so the living of today are oh so lucky to be blessed with such gifts._

 _Eventually, the two rulers brought a young princess into the world. A Fairy so gorgeous with orange hair and strong magic but weak wings. A prince came later years after the princess. An Angel with healthy, white feathered wings and lively leaf-green hair. Despite having children to raise, the two rulers still led the land in good hands._

 _Making Alurous a very happy place to be… until now_

Lawrence the Angel sighed as he watched his queen, Linda the Fairy, lift her sun into the sky, the sky brightening up in the process fading away the night. His night. As far as he observed since he first ruled, the Angel saw how the land's subjects reacted to the passing days and nights. During the day, the land's inhabitants would come out refreshed and ready to start a new day. Angel husbands would kiss their fairy wives and their children goodbye before heading off to the skies to work amongst the clouds while the beautiful Fairy wives happily chat or cast growing spells to sprout flowers or vegetables in their gardens while watching the children flutter about or play till they tire out.

Night was a different story. During the night, the husbands tired from all the work return home to their families and the lights of their cottages would be put out. Mother Fairies kiss their children goodnight as they fall asleep, dreaming happy dreams. Lawrence was delighted to see that. However, there are the times that screams fill the air and things go bump. Young children cry in fear of the dark or because of spooky madeup stories by the older children of monsters lurking in the shadows waiting to capture them as prey. Also, everyone sleeps during the night and nobody does anything active at all. Feelings of rejection tugged at Lawrence's heart. "Nobody loves the night…." He lowered his head as he walked across the palace hallways. "They don't seem to be enjoying it! Children fear it! My subjects sleep through it!"

The Angel flicked his wing feathers and hastily inhaled and exhaled. Anger isn't the best feeling, especially for a Ruler. The rest of the day, Lawrence slept (he sleeps at the daytime because he stays up all night because of his Night duty) until Linda brought down the sun. She calls it sunset and it was a beautiful sight. The skies turn orangish red as dark blue takes over as the sun lowers - the sign of when Lawrence should bring up the moon.

However, instead of doing what he usually did, Lawrence refused to raise the moon. Surprised at her husband's decline, concern washed over her. "What's the point?" Lawrence frowned. "For just once, I wish to see how our land's people go without the night based on how much they prefer your precious light!" Linda shook her head and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "They don't prefer Lawrence, it's their insticts telling them to do so," the queen Fairy shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know why everyone sleeps during the night and stays up at day." Lawrence glared. "That's because they've been busy all day! DAY!" He boomed with a risen voice. "They love LIGHT but not NIGHT!" Anger rose in the Angel as his wing pin feathers spread. "That's NOT true Lawrence!" Linda shouted, her anger equally rising. "They could love Night but-!" She couldn't finish as Lawrence, using a strong flap of his wings, blew her off ground.

The Fairy yelped but managed to flutter safetly away from being flung to the ground. Linda felt the throb of her baby slightly but managed to stay strong. She couldn't blame Lawrence for feeling this way. Who wouldn't understand the feeling of rejection? Especially if it's the one you love most? The two Rulers ended up sending blasts at each other, Linda quickly dodging Lawrence's shots. The glowing halo above Lawrence's head started glowing ebony and his eyes glowed red and shadowy causing Linda to gasp. Anger was one of the things that causes darkness to overcome one and it has affected Lawrence to the point that it posessed and took over him.

Tears filled Linda's eyes as their two blasts collided with one another forming a ball of sparking magic with an intense light. Lawrence's eyes were cold and showed no mercy at all, as if he was truly determined to destroy the Fairy queen. Unfortunately, Lawrence got the upper hand and the sparking ball shot towards Linda! The Fairy however managed to shield herself in time and dive down along with the blast, crashing into the palace through a glass window. Seeing that his target is not yet finished, Lawrence dove to the pile of debris where Linda lay. Tears filled Linda's eyes for she knew that heart-to-heart talking would be of no use for this situation. She had to do something… to her own husband. "Forgive me Lawrence…. But you have given me no choice!" The Fairy summoned up all the magic she could muster within her and she started glowing brightly, her red hair flowed and her translucent wings shined with the light.

Lawrence sent out another blast as Linda did the same, blasts of pale gold and black collided with each other, the pale gold went forward through the black. The blast enveloped Lawrence as an agonizing screech filled the air as a mist of black flowed away into smoke and then, nothing. Linda fell to her knees and exhaustion, her hands clenching the ground as her tears fell. "I'm sorry Lawrence…." She sobbed as she looked at a distance farther from her. The battered form of the Angel lay there as he slowly got up. Lawrence placed a hand on his head as he stood up, feeling weak but… strange. He looked at himself and saw that he was dressed different - wearing a white polo shirt with dark red-violet sleeve rims and an armor like emblem on the left upper side with dark blue trousers. Lawrence blinked and looked behind him, his wings were nowhere in sight. Linda ran to her husband and hugged him tightly, crying hard.

Lawrence was too shocked by his new form to argue with his wife any longer… he's wrong and this is what he gets… Linda's abdominal area throbbed again as the baby inside kicked, tears filling Lawrence's eyes. How could he have hurt his wife? At this time especially? The two hugged each other in sorrow, crying throughout the endless sunset. Until the new baby is born, Lawrence is subjected to be a mortal man with no magic and no wings to do his duty. Because of that, Linda took over of raising both the moon and the sun while Lawrence stayed inside the palace most of the time - raising little Princess Candace and the year old Prince Ferb. Throughout the days, Lawrence suffers day and night, not from the children but mostly from the remorse caused by his rage.


End file.
